Tangled Ever After
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! The novelization of the new Disney short, Tangled Ever After. Completely canon, SPOILERS GALORE! *So many spoilers* God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tangled (Ever After)! I WATCHED TANGLED EVER AFTER IN THEATERS AND OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE TO SEE IT! No matter what, if you love Tangled any IN THE SLIGHTEST, you will want to see it! It was . . . PERFECT! So, here's the basic summation of it! (Narration is in italics.) I know it's not technically FanFiction, but I thought y'all'd like it. :)  
**

It was a bright clear day out in Corona. The forest was particularly beautiful with white birds, most likely doves, chirping and flying, and it was especially beautiful because one of the mighty, grey trees was decorated with a majestic poster. Only a small while ago, the poster was of a particular thief, adorned with an ugly nose, but now the tree had been pinned with a white poster that showed a picture of the ex-lost princess and her fiancee, that same thief that was on that poster (now ex-thief for all who don't know). The words around the poster said, "Wedding of Rapunzel & Eugene."

Yes, it was a tree that the ex-thief remembered well.

_"This, is the story of the day my life ended," _Eugene said mournfully.

_"Eugene," _Rapunzel cut in. Sometimes when he went a little overboard, she had to intervene on his narrations.

_"I'm kidding!" _Eugene quickly told her. He said in a happier tone of voice, _"It was the happiest day of my life. Our wedding day."_

The streets of Corona were all decorated for the wedding of the princess and Eugene. Great flowered garlands streamed across buildings, people walking around everywhere, sure to add more decorating.

_"The biggest shindig to hit the kingdom in _forever! _Everyone dying to get a glimpse of me,__" _Eugene noted. In a square in the kingdom, servants and such were carefully checking over the silverware that was already lined up neatly on white tablecloths. There was many of these white-tablecloth-covered tables, so many that they covered all the space in that particular corner in town.

In the courtyard, a footman was busy shining the already spotless white wheels of the royal wedding carriage, which had Corona's infamous sun logo on its white sides. The musicians were busy getting their mandolins and violins ready for when the newlyweds came dancing out of the church.

Eugene quickly noticed his error in speech and before Rapunzel could interrupt him again, stammered, _"Us, I mean us." _The same little boy who had sold them that little purple flag on Rapunzel's birthday was happily barking out his wares, little towers and figures of the lovebirds, and lanterns that had a picture of Rapunzel and Eugene looking at each other.

_"Everything was perfect, just like I've always dreamed it would be," _Rapunzel said happily. Between two wooden towers in town, two men strum a large banner that had a picture of Rapunzel and Eugene looking at each other, suns all around them on a brown background.

_"Yeah, everything was perfect," _Eugene agreed. He quickly took it back, however, when he noticed the banner they were hanging up. _"Oh, _COME ON! _They still can't_ _get my nose right?"_

Rapunzel decided to ignore his nose problem. After all, on the real Eugene his nose was just fine. _"It was...a magical day." _The entire courtyard was filled with people, all ready to celebrate when they came rushing out. _"And,__" _Rapunzel noted, _"everything went just as we planned."_

_"Well," _Eugene said slowly, _"almost."_

Inside the church, all the people dressed up in their best dress up clothes buzzed in the pews. Large lavender colored curtains were hung tastefully around the large room. Hook Hand had been designated as the organ player for the wedding. He sat in his chair, playing a few keys in his new white (black spotted) fur vest. Beautiful organ music filled the room as everyone waited impatiently for the ceremony to begin.

Down the purple carpeted aisle came Pascal and Maximus. Maximus was wearing a new white and gold colored saddle and on top of his head Pascal was wearing a purple bow tie. They walked down the aisle, Maximus bearing the two rings on a lavender pillow while Pascal tossed flowers from the little basket in his arms. The flowers were gold and purple, and every time he threw one, he'd change into that color of the flower. His behavior delighted the little red-haired girls who were sitting in one of the middle pews.

The two boys continued their way, Pascal chirping excitedly as he threw. One of the gold flowers fell onto Maximus's nostrils, making him almost sneeze.

A sudden gasp filled the room as heads turned to see the start of the aisle. When Vladimir turned, his helmet made one of his fellow ruffians and thugs fall out of his pew with a umph!

The bride was there.

Rapunzel's short brown hair was covered with a long, lacy veil, nearly seventy feet long to resemble her old long, golden hair. Her white dress was silky and long and she held a bunch of white lilies in her hands.

There was a visible sigh of amazement coming from the other end of the aisle by the altar, where the pastor and husband-to-be were standing, both dressed in different styles of clothes but both in some of the same color scheme of the wedding, aka, white and gold.

The organ music stopped as Hook Hand reached for a golden axe (to go with the colors of course!) and still watching the princess excitedly, threw it at Ned, the accordion player, cutting off the feather of his purple hat. Ned shirked instantly and slowly, (and nervously) started to play Here Comes the Bride.

King William came out, wearing his golden uniform, and linked arms with his daughter, his precious little girl who was to be married off that day. They shared a quick look, both smiling, before turning to face the music. They slowly made their way down the aisle, Rapunzel obviously holding in very much large amounts of excitement.

The pastor and Eugene both watched, smiling, as they made their way down the aisle.

"Wow," the pastor said admiringly. He was extremely happy that the long lost princess was home and was going to be married. It was a beautiful thing.

"Wow," Eugene said. Gosh, would they hurry up? It seemed the closer they got, the farther away they were.

"Woooooowwwwwwwwww," said Shorty, dressed in his best vest, who had somehow managed to sneak out of his front pew and onto the stage. While Eugene was grateful that he hadn't come dressed up as Cupid for his wedding (probably the only occasion where his garb made any sense), he didn't like the way he said that. Eugene promptly gave him a soft shove off of the stage.

Rapunzel and King William made their way up the church's steps until Rapunzel was facing Eugene and the pastor was ready to begin. William made his way to his front pew while Rapunzel gave a little stifled squeal; it wasn't everyday she was getting married.

The pastor smiled and the music stopped. It was time for the ceremony to begin.

"Dearly beloved," he started off, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Rapunzel and Eugene."

The ring bearer and flower chameleon was standing off in the back of the church, watching happily. On top of Maximus's head, Pascal let out a loud sniffle, his brown eyes filled with tears of happiness. He was practically blinded by his own tears, so much that he couldn't see one of the remaining flowers in his basket fall out and land on Maximus's nose, just like another one had. This time, however, the flower got stuck in his nostrils, and the horse made a weird face as he felt the bud enter his nose. Oh no, he needed to get it out.

Before he could stop himself, Maximus sneezed, and to his (and Pascal's) utter horror, the wedding rings that had been resting on the pillow in Maximus's mouth flew through the air and behind them, dancing away merrily behind the entrance's corner.

The pastor's voice rang on but Pascal and Maximus couldn't make out what he was saying, something about man and wife and marriage. They were too busy looking dumb-founded and horrified.

Unfortunately for them, it was then when the pastor said, "May I have the rings?" The pastor, Rapunzel and Eugene all turned to Pascal and Maximus (and everyone else, for that matter) and their faces turned into that of being horrified, Rapunzel gasping.

Pascal and Maximus blanched, their eyes wide. They didn't know what to do!

The small shocked silence was brought to an end when the King and Queen stood up, the Queen pointing to Pascal and Maximus angrily as she shouted, "Those were my _grandmother's _wedding rings!" The crowd gasped.

Conli ran out onto the stage, wringing his hands and shouting, "THE KINGDOM IS LOST!" And at that moment, the castle started to explode! Great balls of fire that was castle exploded into the air! OH MOTHER GOTHEL, THE KINGDOM WAS LOST!

Pascal and Maximus zoomed back into reality, still looking horrified. The wedding ceremony was still going on nicely and they were just imagining the worst case scenario. (Good thing that they had just imagined the part about the Queen and the explosions, but they still had lost the rings.) They both needed to do something before the pastor turned to them for the rings, but all they could do was be still and frozen, too astonished to move.

They were finally able to coax their muscles to glance back at where the rings had disappeared, and turned back when they saw nothing.

Eugene had been keeping an eye on the pastor, but he let his eyes slip to Maximus and Pascal. Both chameleon and horse instantly grinned fakely, hoping to convince him everything was cool. Pascal gave him an enthusiastic thumb's up for added measure.

Eugene gave them a slight nod and looked back to the pastor.

This was Maximus and Pascal's chance. They both let their fake smiles down and Maximus slowly backed out of the church, making sure that no one saw them leave.

He raced through the corridors to a door that led outside, following the rings. Pascal leapt from his head and they both bounded after the bouncing rings. Unfortunately for them, the rings bounced off the castle and down into the reception party below. Maximus and Pascal shared another horrified look before they both bounded off into different directions.

Rapunzel's ring bounced down and landed into a white serving bowl of tomato soup that was sitting on one of the white-table-clothed tables. Without a second of hesitation, Pascal leapt into the bowl of soup, jostling the table and making the serving ladle that was sitting next to it fall onto the ground. A serving lady noticed the fallen ladle and stooped to pick it up. It was at that moment Pascal surfaced the soup, covered in food, but ring stuck safely between his lips.

He and the serving lady shared a stare for a moment, him smirking and she horrified. She screamed and Pascal leapt out of the bowl, making the bowl and table crash to the floor. He fumbled around as he landed on another table, upsetting a man and his cup and his cup of wine, and onto another table which held a turkey. The man who was trying to cut it with a large knife went after Pascal instead, completely unaware of who he was trying to stab.

Pascal managed to evade him, but lost the ring during his running. He gasped and raced after it, it still flying through the air. Pascal leapt onto a table, the ring within reach, and stuck out his tongue. The ring safely got caught on his tongue, but he had another problem. The end of his tongue was stuck onto an ice sculpture of Shorty with a bow and arrow.

And for Maximus, he was running through the streets of Corona, darting after Eugene's wedding band. He was racing through so fast, the only thing on his mind the ring, he ran into a commemorative dress cart, a commemorative shoe cart, a commemorative make up cart and a commemorative hat cart. Only when he had crashed through all those did he manage to pull himself to a stop.

He took a breath and looked up to see a brown horse clicking his teeth at him in some kind of flirtatious way. Maximus snarled; his current dress wasn't helping him in his mission. With an angry look, Maximus pawed the brown horse in the face with a glass slippered paw.

Maximus needed to go after the band, cross dressed or not. He managed to find it under a cart and he squeezed down enough to catch it with his teeth.

Back to Pascal, he managed to pull his tongue off of the ice sculpture, freeing himself but losing the ring, which once again flew through the air, much to the little guy's annoyance. He himself landed on a guy's shoe and squeaked as the guy fell over onto the table, throwing the ice sculpture of Shorty through the air (a lot of things fly in Corona, not just birds).

Maximus relaxed a bit as he examined the wedding band he was carefully holding between his lips, secured down with his teeth. It was a bit too early to relax, however, when flying Cupid landed on a cart that Maximus had been resting on, sending the _horse _into space.

Back at the church, everyone was oblivious to the fact that the ring bearer was flying past the windows, watching them to see if anyone had missed them or the rings.

Luckily for Maximus, his flying quickly ended when he landed in the royal wedding carriage that was ready to take the newlyweds to their honeymoon.

The landing had jolted the ring out of Maximus's mouth and started to roll down the dirty street. Maximus looked around hurriedly before a plan came to him. Using his hooves, he started the wheels of the carriage off toward the band.

Pascal had managed to evade all the people at the reception and was chasing the ring down the street. Most of the soup had eventually rubbed off of him, but that was of little comfort to him at the moment. He chased the ring into a crowd of people.

The dazzling diamond ring flew up into a lantern that a little girl was holding. The suddenness of this caused the little girl to gasp and release the lantern. She watched, horrified, as Pascal, horrified, chased after the lantern. He turned a corner and halted, in shock.

There before him was a large net that was keeping hundreds of cream-colored lanterns from floating away. He only hoped that Rapunzel's wedding ring, his beloved best friend's ring, would not be in there.

Maximus was still racing through the streets in his drag and carriage. Frankly, he looked ridiculous, but he could hardly care about his appearance at the moment. He had caught up with the ring and was racing right next to it. He carefully leaned out and grabbed the ring with his teeth, smiling slightly to himself.

His happiness was short-lived, however, for he turned, alarmed, when he heard a man yell out, "Frying pans! Get your commemorative frying pans here!" Carriage still rolling, Maximus raced right into out-stretched frying pans that the salesmen were holding out with Rapunzel and Eugene's faces on them. (They were commemorative, after all). With each bang, Maximus's face hurt more, and more, and more. He finally banged his head against the largest frying pan of them all, the sign for the Frying Pan Warehouse.

A few dozen feet away, one of the guards stood next to a gong, ready to alert the dove men when it was time. He looked around, confused, as he heard a distant gong, as if someone had hit a gong or other heavy metal object (such as a giant frying pan, for example). He looked down to the messenger, confused, but the messenger had taken the sound as the signal.

"That's the signal!" he cried to a man on his right, "release the doves!" The other man immediately opened a cage filled with white and flapping birds, feathers spilling out everywhere.

Across the town, another man saw the doves and cried to the men holding down the large net-like cloth that was holding down the lanterns with ropes, "There's the doves, release the lanterns!" The men holding it down didn't need another word; they all let go of the ropes, releasing the lanterns.

Pascal had crawled into the mass of lanterns, anxiously searching them for the wedding ring. It was to his horror that the lanterns were quickly released. He hurriedly caught onto a lantern and happened to see Rapunzel's great-grandmother's wedding ring hooked onto the bottom of a nearby lantern.

He hastily made a grab for it but missed. Pascal, fearing for his life, grabbed the lantern hastily; the ring fell from his reach. He quickly made a grab for it and to his relief, caught it in his hand. He held it up triumphantly. This was one of the greatest moments of his life.

To then ruin the perfect moment, he glanced down, and squealed upon noticing that he was floating away from the Earth, a few dozen good feet into the air, actually.

Maximus, back on the good, solid Earth, was nearly on the verge of fainting. The frying pans to the head weren't exactly what he had wanted to experience on Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding day. He should probably show more respect to Eugene from now on: mostly due to the fact that he'd be royal and only a bit to the fact that he had been knocked out with frying pans on a number of occasions. He probably had deserved them, though.

He leaned back in the carriage (which was still going down the street), admiring his glass shoes, when his eyes widened. The carriage hit a ledge, sending him flying through the air. He flew up and sailed next to Pascal, who was trying to figure out what to do.

Now, when Maximus does something, he does it completely different from what everyone else is doing. While everyone else would have landed on a house or the ground, he smacked right into the decorative banner that had Eugene and Rapunzel on it. Brilliant.

Maximus wasn't the only one with troubles though; Pascal hadn't thought of a way to get down and before he could, the onslaught of released doves flew pass him, knocking the ring out of his paw. It hit a bronze rooster sitting on a bronze arrow, bounced in and out of a fountain and bounced against a banner that was made out of purple triangles with suns on them.

The ring pulled back like it was in a slingshot and hit a hook that was stuck in a bronze ring like thing and landed on the ankle of one of the doves.

(Back to Maximus, who was miserably sliding down the cloth, ripping out Rapunzel's part and leaving only Eugene).

Because of the ring, the hook slid neatly out of the ring it was hooked into. Unfortunately, the hook had been holding up a load of barrels, which were tightly wrapped around with rope. Without the hook in place, the barrels fell into even more barrels, bursting them open and all the wine they had been holding spilled out, causing a gigantic ENORMOUS flood of wine.

Maximus landed on the ground, hard. He winced and hurriedly checked to see if he had the band. He sighed in relief at seeing it clenched in his teeth. Hopefully, it wouldn't have large bite marks on it when this was all over. His eyes shifted from the band to an approaching noise. That noise was a flood of wine heading right toward him. Lovely.

Pascal had finally landed, letting go of his lantern, and was trying to find his balance. He was quite dizzy, so it was fortunate that when Maximus ran past him, he grabbed him with his teeth. Pascal hastily grabbed a hold onto Maximus's pink hat and held on for dear life, wine rushing toward them.

They managed to hear, (over the wine, it was a loud beverage) a dove cooing over their heads. That dove had Rapunzel's ring on its ankle. They needed it. They quickly looked up before looking ahead of them to see several rotisseries, loaded with cooking chicken, straight ahead of them. What was even worst was that behind the rotisseries was a brick wall.

Maximus and Pascal thought quickly as the wine and brick wall grew nearer. With a second to react, Maximus leapt up into the air and caught one of the many banners that Corona had strung up for the occasion.

They watched the wine flood over the brick wall a second before they (once again) flew through the air, back in the direction from which they came.

Pascal saw the dove with Rapunzel's ring flying near them; now was his chance. He leapt off of Maximus's head and flew upward, reaching as much as his little arm was going to allow him. He had to reach it. He could practically feel it in his fingers. He grinned excitedly as he reached up, up, up to get it, but it was just too far away, and he started to descend, no ring in hand.

Pascal was not going to allow this. He stretched his hands out hurriedly, trying as he might to reach as the dove grew farther and farther. He quickly thought of the only thing that came to mind. His tongue shot out of his mouth, caught the ring, and flew back into his mouth.

Pascal gasped and nearly choked; Maximus watched anxiously. Pascal reached into his mouth and fumbled around and a couple of seconds later, tugged out the ring. The two flying animals grinned to each other as they fell through the roof of a tar factory.

Back at the church, the pastor had finally made it to the point in his speech to request the required jewelry.

" . . . in everlasting peace. May I have the rings?" he and Rapunzel and Eugene turned to Pascal and Maximus (and everyone else, for that matter), and their faces turned into that of being horrified, Rapunzel gasping.

Maximus and Pascal was standing in the spot they had been in, but were looking much worse. Maximus's dress, hat and shoes were covered in tar (his make up was visible, however). Pascal was sitting on the lavender pillow which sported the two rings, he too covered in tar and remnants of tomato soup.

In spite of their horrid attire, both were grinning happily. When Pascal saw their shocked faces, he pointed eagerly to the rings, eyes wide.

Still smiling, Maximus trotted down the aisle, people gaping and gasping. The Queen and King watched, somewhat confused at how the two had gotten so dirty.

Maximus trotted up to the stage and held out the pillow. The pastor, bride and groom collectively backed away as much as they could without actually stepping back. Maximus, noticing their reaction, moved the pillow closer to them, causing them to back away even more.

Eugene gulped slightly and tentatively stepped forward and swiped the rings skillfully and as quickly as he could before immediately stepping back.

The pastor turned to his Bible to have something to look at. Rapunzel and Eugene, both still watching their animal companions, slipped each other's ring on their fingers before turning back to each other.

The pastor stuttered a bit before saying proudly, "I, I know pronounce you husband and wife."

The smiles on Rapunzel and Eugene's face grew as he added, "You may kiss." Rapunzel smiled even more broadly and placing her hands on Eugene's face, quickly making her lips meet his. Eugene was caught off guard for a second before returning the gesture, placing his hands on her cheeks and pulling her closer.

Everyone in the pews stood up excitedly as they started to clap, confetti filling the air.

In their pew up front, King William wrapped his arms excitedly around his wife's shoulders, who was beaming; both of them as proud as could be.

The little red-haired girls screamed, "YAY!" as more confetti and clapping filled the room, most of which was coming from the side of the church where the Snuggly Duckling's residents were cheering. Shorty, sitting in the other front pew, screamed loudly as he fell off of his bench, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Nearby on the left side of the church were the Stabbington Brothers, who had been allowed to see their comrade's marriage. One of Corona's guards watched them, surprised, as they both cried and sobbed into white handkerchiefs that their chained hands were holding. It was too beautiful not to cry.

In the back of the church where they had quickly retreated, Maximus and Pascal sighed in relief; they had gotten the rings back. Maximus smiled and sat down on the ground; he needed a break. But, as it was a Friday the thirteenth, he just so happened to bump the cart bearing the royal wedding cake. That bump made the cake go down the aisle, past the remaining pews and around the corner just like the rings had.

Maximus and Pascal watched in horror.

"So!" Eugene's voice ran loudly through the church, "who wants a piece of cake?"

Maximus and Pascal blanched for what must have been the eighth time that day alone.

The end.

**This was all completely canon; I did not make this up, only Disney could do this! I just did it for the benefit for all who haven't seen it. The exploding was HILARIOUS and the Queen talked! I CAN'T EVEN.  
**

**My favorite part was when they came back with the rings. That entire scene was . . . awesome beyond belief! And it made me so happy to see the Stabbingtons there, but as an added bonus, they were sobbing! They have feelings! Gosh, best. Short. Ever.**

**So there you go, please review!**


End file.
